


The Respectable A**hole Alpha

by AMagicalLadyLarkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cutesy, Fluff, John Is Getting Gray Hairs, M/M, Omega John, Omega Stiles Stilinski, minor underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMagicalLadyLarkin/pseuds/AMagicalLadyLarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a minor. Peter is an asshole. But he's a respectable asshole, and sometimes rules have to be followed. Also, rating Explicit for possible future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Respectable A**hole Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).



> Tagging underage, but no sex happens. And it's barely underage. Stiles is 17.

Stiles pressed back against the tree, panting harshly as Peter boxed him in, arms on either side of him. It was unfair how attractive the Alpha was with blue eyes so bright and intriguing, all that tantalizing scruff on his cheeks. Stiles wanted to feel it on his skin, wanted to know if it would mark up Omega-soft skin as perfectly as he suspected. 

“Caught you,” Peter murmured roughly, tipping his head down to tuck his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck. Stiles smiled, shifting around until they were fitted together like a puzzle. The omega reached up to fist his hands in the soft tee shirt, his own face pressed against the alpha.

“I let you,” he returned, trying to tug Peter closer, though the Alpha refused to move.

Peter snorted. “Yes, certainly, of course. Let me catch you because you’re such a good, sweet little omega. So ripe for the taking. And you’ve found the Alpha you want to catch you, right?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Stiles purred, scenting him delightedly as his breathing started to settle.

Peter pecked him on the jaw, stepping back. He untangled them, kept Stiles pressed to the tree with one hand as he shook his head, laughing. “Asshole, stop pumping pheromones at me.”

“But I want you to love me!” Stiles whined, struggling half-heartedly. “We’ve been doing this for weeks and you barely touch me. Come on! Just a little scenting?”

“No!” He grounded lightly. “You know the rules, Stiles. I can’t even court you until your 18. Especially with your father keeping such a tight leash on you. I’d like a chance at actually mating you, and if he finds out I touched you before your 18th birthday, I’ll never get it. You do want me to be your mate, right Stiles?”

Stiles deflated. “Yeah…I do. Okay. No scenting. Lemme go and I’ll go find us some leaves to hide the scents with.”

The Alpha studied him for a minute before letting him go and moving far enough back that Stiles could pass him. Of course, Stiles took the opportunity to body slam him, knocking him to the ground before kissing him and then headed off at a dead run.

Peter sighed and took off after him.

Peter was so busy with the chase that he didn’t realize what was going on until he nearly collided with the Sheriff. The elder Omega was braced for impact, stance wide and arms crossed. He was far from the sweet, timid image of most omegas, and frankly, he kind of scared the piss out of Peter. The Alpha stepped back a few steps, giving the man a sheepish smile as he ran his hand through black locks, leaving his hand to rest on the nape of his neck. “Sheriff Stilinski. Fancy meeting you here.”

“No it’s not,” he retorted, nodding his head to where Stiles was standing, the boy’s hands tucked deep into his own pockets. It was rare to see Stiles so quiet and respectful, but when faced with his father, Stiles could clam up and make himself look impossibly small. “I’m going to hazard a guess and assume that you were playing chase with my son?”

Shock and outrage filtered over Peter’s face in the perfect imitation of disbelief. “Why Sheriff! That’s just insulting! Me? Play chase with an underage omega outside of the certified and approved official channels? I would never do something like that. I’m an upstanding citizen of this city!”

Stiles laughed outright at that, quickly stifling the sound with a cough, face flushing. The Sheriff sighed, uncrossed his arms to rub a hand down his face. “Oh Claudia, you’d be better at this.” He snared the Alpha’s gaze with his own. “Listen here, Hale. My son is underage. Don’t let me catch you anywhere near him until he turns 18 or I swear on every legal precedent there is that I will make your life a living hell when you submit proper courting papers. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, Sheriff. You have a good day.” He tipped his head, then flashed a smile at Stiles. “Omega~”

“HALE!”

Peter ducked his head, slipping his hands into his pockets before heading toward his car. He distinctly heard the sound of the Sheriff popping his son on the back of the head, because Stiles yelped. “You’re going to be the death of me, son. I’m going to be gray headed before you even get to 18. I’m trying to get you a decent mate and you’re off gallivanting with Peter Hale. Two weeks, kid. I’m asking for you to keep it in your pants for two weeks!”

Peter laughed as he slipped into his car and drove away.

\----------

Stiles ducked, shoulders scrunching up as his father gripped him by the back of the neck. “He’s been very respectful, Dad. He doesn’t do anything inappropriate. I’m the one that pushes him.” 

He hesitated. “Please tell me you won’t keep him from putting in courting papers, dad?”

John sighed, looked heavenward as if to ask Claudia if she thought this was funny, then turned his gaze on his son. Stiles’ postured screamed of fear and worry, and he sighed again before pulling Stiles in close, hugging him tight. “I won’t stop him, kiddo. I know he means a lot to you, and I know he’s a bigger softy than he’d ever care to admit. I wish you’d pick someone else, but you’re as stubborn as I was at your age.”

“He’s my mate,” Stiles whispered, tucking his face into his father’s neck. “I know. I know it every time he smiles at me, Daddy. He’s it for me. Just like Mama was it for you.”

John gripped his son close, covering Stiles’ head with his hand as they stood there for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he nodded finally. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Easy, kiddo. Easy. Breathe. No one’s going to stop him from putting in his paperwork. Then it’s up to you. All you have to do is say yes.”

_This is going to be the shortest courting in the history of courtships_ , John thought with a sigh.

\-------  
Stiles laughed as he was pressed down into the bed, the softest sheets brushing his skin as the Alpha blocked him in. Peter growled warmly, pleased. Stiles flushed under the happy sound, so happy to know that his Alpha…his _mate_ …was pleased by the sight of him. Peter blocked him in, leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the omega’s lips.

“No one is going to come after us this time,” he murmured into Stiles’ skin, making sure Stiles was tucked up under him in safety. Under Peter was the only place his beautiful, sarcastic, wild, clumsy omega was safe, and Peter intended to make sure he was safe for the rest of his life. 

Stiles cupped the Alpha by the face, stubble rough and soft under his hands. “Because my birthday was 3 days ago and I’m fully legal and completely yours, Alpha.”

“Mine.” Peter agreed with a rumble, wolf rumbling happily inside him.


End file.
